My Little Secret
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: This isn't Another Cinderella Story this is A Cinderella Story Once Upon A Song but there's no catergory. Anyway summary: What if Katie and Luke were already together before he went to Wellesley Acadmeny? How would the story pan out then? Wish this moive would get it's own catergory
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Hold on cause I'm letting go  
I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo  
I'm gonna give you some till you want some more  
Cause all I see is an open door  
And I see where it's leading me  
All of this energy, been bottled up way too long  
It's powerful, powerful  
You see what I'm getting at  
I'm ready for all of that  
If I'm not a star, you're blind

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town tonight

I'm climbing high but there ain't no net  
You'd like to see me jump I'll bet  
Well everyday's just like Russian Roulette  
I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets  
Cause I'm tired of second best  
Tired of doing this  
Tired of hypocrites  
Twisted like licorice  
I'm crushing them in my fist  
Hushing their ignorance  
You had your chance, now's mine

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town

Tonight, nothing's standing in my way  
There's no obstacles anymore  
In a minute, I'll be on my way  
To the moment I've been waiting for

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town tonight

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
Run this town

I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
Run this town tonight  
Run this town, run this town tonight  
I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

"That's a wrap," called Luke

The band placed down there instruments and went for a break as the singer exited the studio and went over to Luke.

Luke's full name is Luke Morgan son of Guy Morgan a producer at Kensington Records. The singer is called Katie Gibbs. She's also Luke's girlfriend and that is how he found her talent.

Katie lost her mother when she was young and then her father remarried Gail Van Ravensway and then unfortunately he died in a car accident. His last request was that Gail looked after Katie so Gail put her in the summer house and made her the servant. Katie is still terrified of being put in foster care especially with these secret sessions at the studio when she was supposed to be in school. When Gail found out she wasn't in school she hit the roof and grounded Katie from going anywhere but school but Katie kept sneaking out. Now she sneaked out at night. She couldn't sneak out when Gail was away because Gail had two other children Beverly and Victor. Bev would tell on Katie whenever the opportunity arose. Victor, Katie wasn't so sure about. He sometimes told on her and sometimes didn't. But he had surveillance cameras all over the house as he was the family gadget man. Finally there was Ravi the guru. He wasn't really a guru he was an actor because he looked Indian Gail thought he was a guru so he acted the part. Ravi, Ravi Katie could trust since she knew he was from New Jersey and wasn't a guru and he never told on her and he hated Gail as much as she did.

Now was just the problem of getting from the studio to home before light. This was one thing Luke could do for Katie.

And he had some news for her.

"I'm coming to your school," said Luke as he winded down the road towards Katie's house.

"Huh?" asked Katie falling asleep

"I'm enrolling in your school. Dad wants me to do Business and I want to do music but I've got them both. Dad also wants me to scout talent for the showcase to see if I can scout talent," explained Luke

"You want to be a songwriter," said Katie

"I know but that's not allowed I don't think I would mind scouting talent as long as I could write songs with them as well. If they let me," said Luke

"Well you can also write songs with me," said Katie leaning in to kiss him goodnight

"When do you come?" asked Katie

"Tomorrow is my first day," said Luke

"So I'll see you in the morning," said Katie "Are we going to let people know about us?" she asked

"I really don't want to create trouble for you with Gail," said Luke

"So no," said Katie

"No not yet I want to be able to see you and if Gail finds out then I'm scared to think what would happen," said Luke

"She would use me to get you to sign Bev who can't sing to save her life," laughed Katie

"Well I will bid you goodnight," said Luke leaning in to kiss Katie on the porch of her summer house.

Katie accepted his kiss leaning back against her front door.

"You staying?" asked Katie

"I have to come with dad in the morning and my car is out front is that wise?" asked Luke

"Go move your car," suggested Katie

"That is a possibility but we both need a good night sleep and if I stay we will talk and write into the night," said Luke

"Luke please," whined Katie giving him the puppy dog face

"Oh no not the puppy dog pout," whined Luke

2 seconds later Luke's resolve as crumpled and he goes to move his car. Katie changes into her pj's and clambers into bed leaving Luke to lock up and snuggle in after her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

The sun light streamed into the summer house the next morning making everything in its path gleam as the dust in the air twisted and turned in the rays.

The sun's rays however did not reach Katie or Luke as they stayed snug in the bed oblivious to the fact it was morning or that Victor was stood by Katie's bed. Until he let rip on his guitar waking them both up.

"Victor I told you to stay in the house," shouted Katie as Victor shouted about breakfast.

"Is it like this every morning?" asked Luke to Katie

"Oh yes," said Katie sitting up

"Victor go back to the house," said Katie

"What's your price?" asked Victor

"Huh?" asked Luke

"My price for him not telling Gail I have you in my bed," explained Katie

"I'll give you free guitar lessons," said Luke

"Ok," said Victor and he left the summer house

"Thank you," said Katie snuggling back into Luke.

"You need to get up before Gail herself comes down here," yawned Luke

"So do you," smiled Katie

"How about a good morning kiss first?" asked Luke

Katie was very much obliged to grant Luke's request before the pair separated and went their separate ways to get ready for the day ahead.

The next time there saw each other was when Luke and his father had there meeting with Gail and Katie was called in.

"Katie get in here, look alive and make yourself useful," called Gail

Katie came running in to assist with whatever Gail wanted now and stopped dead when she saw her boyfriend and her boyfriend's dad sat with her stepmother.

She sat on the couch next to Luke and noted that as she sat down he straighten up and smirked at her.

"Luke's going to need a tour of the campus so texted Bev and ask her to show him around," ordered Gail snapping Katie and Luke from their staring.

"Actually Miss Van Ravensway would it be possible for Katie to show me around?" asked Luke

Katie stared at Luke what the hell was he doing.

"Fine but you need to meet Bev you'll just love her," smiled Gail

"Of course," lied Luke

"No Luke if your as half as talented as your father," said Gail

"The verdict is still out he hasn't earned it yet," interrupted Guy

Katie and Luke exchanged a look.

Guy proceeded to start the story of how he started in the music business finishing with Wellesley and Kensington Records could have a good relationship if Luke produced to semester showcase for which Guy would double the budget and get every talent scout he knew there.

Gail was sold and then sent Luke and Katie for the tour while she continued to talk to Guy.

As soon as they were out of the office Katie turned to Luke.

"What the hell was that you could have got me shot," she hissed

"Sorry is a crime I want to spend time with my gorgeous girlfriend?" asked Luke with a smile

Katie chuckled and shook her head. "You always say the right things," she said "Come I'll show you around," she added

They had half an hour to tour the campus but Katie knew exactly what Luke wanted to see the music centre.

"Where are we going?" asked Luke

"The music centre," smiled Katie

"Katie," called a voice

Luke and Katie turned to see Angela, Katie's best friend, running towards them.

Angela like Katie's step family knew nothing of Luke so now she was in for a surprise.

But before anyone else could open their mouths a football came flying of the pitch hitting Katie in the head and knocked her to the ground.

"Katie are you ok?" asked Luke giving her a hand up

"I think so," said Katie

"So you womanned up and did it?" asked Angela as Luke turned to throw the ball back to the players.

"No," said Katie

"Why not Guy Morgan and his son are here you have the perfect opportunity to give them your demo," said Angela

"Gail was there," said Katie

"So is Luke as hot as everyone tweets he is?" asked Angela not noticing Luke sliding an arm around Katie's waist.

"Hotter," smiled Katie

"You think I'm hot?" asked Luke

Angela and Katie look up to see Luke and Angela gasps when sees Luke's arm around Katie.

"You know I think your hot," said Katie turning in Luke's arms "And handsome and talented and gorgeous," she added with a smile as she began to get lost in Luke's eyes and leaned up to meet his lips.

"What's going on here?" asked Angela breaking the connection between the couple.

"I'm Luke Morgan," said Luke

"I know who you are I was wondering what's going on," said Angela

"I have to give Luke a tour," said Katie freeing herself from Luke's grasp.

"And the rest of it?" asked Angela

"I may or may not be dating him," whispered Katie "Secretly," she added

"How when?" asked Angela

"11 months ago," said Katie wincing as she said it for she knew Angela would not be happy she kept this from her.

"And how?" asked Angela

"Can we get to that later Ang I really need to give Luke a tour before class," said Katie

"Does he know you can sing?" asked Angela  
"I'm producing her album," said Luke

"We'll answer all your questions later Ang I promise," said Katie before she dragged Luke into the music centre.

But as soon as they got the music centre Luke was surrounded by a people who wanted to give Luke their demos and then school DJ Mickey O'Malley and Katie was pushed to the side.

"So you do you have a girl for the dance on Saturday because I can hook up," said Mickey as he walked off with Luke.

"I have someone in mind actually," said Luke glancing around for Katie

"Cool," said Mickey

And Katie didn't see Luke for the rest of the day and was forced to tell their story to Angela by herself. The story of how they met at a party that Gail threw and Katie was serving. But got caught up in a conversation with Luke about music and next thing she knew she had a date. Though Angela told her she had seen Bev corner Luke and insisted he go to her house to hear her play the piano.

"No biggie he was probably going to come over and see me anyway," shrugged Katie

It was around 7pm that Luke showed up the same time Katie was trying to get back into the house after Victor had locked her out. I should probably mention she was naked and wearing a door mat.

"Katie?" asked Luke

Katie turned round.

"Luke," she said shocked

"Katie," Luke said again "Are you wearing a door mat?" he asked

"I thought I'd surprise you," said Katie "Welcome," she added

"Are you?" asked Luke not finishing the sentence

"Yeah. Victor pelted me ketchup and mustard and then stole my clothes while I was in the shower. And then locked me outside, naked," she explained

Luke chuckled and slipped his jacket around her.

"That meeting today your dad still doesn't get you," said Katie

"Why don't we forget about my dad and focus on getting you back inside the house," said Luke ringing the doorbell.

"Luke," said Katie

"It's complicated you know that," said Luke

"Is it as complicated as me getting stuck outside wearing only a welcome mat?" asked Katie

"That's not complicated," said Luke "That is a gift from God," he smiled

Katie reaches out a hand to playfully slap Luke on his arm before laughing with him.

Just then Bev opens the door and once explained what is going on Bev drags Luke inside leaving Katie in the cold.

Luke sits there for half an hour listening to Bev play the piano before she stops and asks if he knows what other instruments she's good at.

Laughing he tells her a question like that can get him in trouble with his girlfriend and it's probably time for him to go. As he stands up Gail comes in and tells him he needs to go because she needs Bev.

He goes to take his leave but is stopped by Katie giving him his jacket and muttering help.

As Gail turns to talk to Bev, Luke grasps Katie's arm and pulls her out of the house with him.

"You wanna go for a drive?" asked Luke

"Yes anything to get away from hell," laughed Katie getting in the car

They drive off.

"Did you leave my demo in the limo with your father?" asked Katie

"Yeah why do you ask?" asked Luke

"Because he's just phoned me," said Katie

"Oh and?" asked Luke

"Well I was outside so Gail got the phone and now your father thinks that it is Bev's demo and I stole it. I also have to sing for Bev in the showcase well she's going to lip sync to a record of me singing," explained Katie  
"She can't get away with that," said Luke "I won't let her and if we get my dad to realizes the truth neither will he," he added

"Or we could expose them," said Katie

"Or we could do both," said Luke

"Let's go speak to your dad," smiled Katie

Luke nods "And since we're going there do you wanna spend the night," he asked

Katie smiled "You know I can't,"

"So we're at yours again," he said

"You don't have to," said Katie as they pulled up at Luke's

"But I want to let's go find my dad," he said pulling her into the house.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

Katie had been rehearsing in secret at school all week. Guy had listened to Luke and heard Katie sing. Then heard a recording of Bev on Katie's phone. He agreed to help and that Gail should be exposed for what she was a liar.

Angela had been off all week so she was none the wiser to what was going on.

The day Angela came back Katie was rehearsing in the music studio and once Katie had explained what was going on they heard people coming up the hall towards the studio.

"People, coming, now," said Angela

"I know that laugh," said Katie "Woah," she said as Angela pulled her towards the music booth.

The door opened just as Katie was entering the booth and she was spotted by Luke.

He waved her towards him as he asked Mickey to grab the mic. Mickey then asked if Luke was about to serenade a brother.

"Ok with bromance comes a very fine line and I have a girlfriend," laughed Luke

"The girl you're taking to the dance on Saturday?" asked Mickey

"You're taking your girlfriend to the dance on Saturday?" asked Katie coming to stand by Luke

"Yeah," said Luke

"Who are you?" asked Mickey

"This is Katie my girlfriend," introduced Luke

"The girlfriend he hasn't asked to the dance," said Katie

"I was going to ask you later but I guess there's no time like the present. Katie will you please go to the dance with me?" asked Luke

"I'd love to," answered Katie

"Now what were you going to do before?" asked Mickey

"Oh I was going to show you a song," said Luke

"You wrote a new song?" asked Katie

"Yeah wanna hear it?" asked Luke

Katie nodded.

"How do you too know each other?" asked Mickey as Luke set up

"Met at a party on Dean Van Ravensway's house and hit it off," explained Katie

"I'm producing her album and the Van Ravensway's are none the wiser to anything. Except Katie singing they want to record Katie and have Bev lip sync on stage for my dad. Except where going to bring them down and my dad is in on it," explained Luke

"So sing something," said Mickey

"Who me or him?" asked Katie

"Either," said Mickey

"To avoid Katie being detected I think it's best if I sing," said Luke

The group agrees and Luke stars playing an upbeat tempo.

Lost in a world that rattles my brain  
I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made  
Oh, oh  
Woah, oh oh oh.  
My soul's in debt but my bills are paid  
I'd give anything just to make an escape  
Oh, oh  
Woah, oh oh oh.

So you can keep knockin, knockin, knockin  
Baby you're knockin but there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
Not again  
So keep on knockin, knocking, knocking  
But baby you're better off walking cause I ain't gonna let you in  
Never again  
No, not again

I went out on a limb again  
Guess I had to lose to win  
I was too confused to know which way to turn  
She could be a millionaire  
Be a model, I don't care  
Cause baby there's nobody home  
Nobody's home!

So you can keep knockin, knockin, knockin  
Baby you're knockin but there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
Not again  
So keep on knockin, knocking, knocking  
But baby you're better off walking cause I ain't gonna let you in  
Never again  
No, not again

Katie gasps and everyone looks at her.

"What?" asked Luke

"Pass me the acoustic," said Katie sitting on a stool

Luke passes the guitar over and grabs a pen and notebook from his bag realizing Katie has an idea for a song.

I'm imprisoned I've been living a lie  
Another night I'm putting on a disguise  
I wanna tear in off and step in the light don't you  
Don't you don't you

So now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
Cause I know  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting  
And hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
Cause I'm not your average average person  
I don't know much but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

As she gets to the next verse she looks up into Luke's eyes and sings to him.

I can see it from the spark in your eyes  
You believe in all the things you deny  
You wanna fly and live your worries behind  
Don't you don't you

Well now I'm knocking at you front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
Cause I know

Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting  
And hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go

Cause I'm not your average average person  
I don't know much but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

"Another hit song," said Luke

"People coming," said Angela

Luke, Mickey, Angela and Katie hightail it out of the back on the studio just as Gail and Bev come into the studio.

"I'm swear I heard Katie singing in here," said Gail

"She must have heard us and left," said Bev "She has to keep it a secret after all," she added

Gail heads out of the studio with Bev following behind.

"That was close," said Katie as her and Luke walked around outside.

"We need to get that song record," said Luke

"I have another the one I'm recording for Bev," said Katie

"Your doing Make Your Believe aren't you?" asked Luke

Katie nodded.

"Well I need to call the studio and check on song things so why don't you go find Angela," said Luke

Katie looked at Luke.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Nothing," said Luke "Go," he added

Katie cast him another curious glance before walking off.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

It was the day that Katie was recording for Bev. She had been stuck in the booth for hours and finally she had got it right. Not by her standards but by Gail's and Bev's.

But Gail and Bev had timed it right as Katie finished the song they heard someone coming so she switched with Bev and hid.

The song started again and Luke walked into the room.

Luke stood there arms folded a smile on his face. But he wasn't smiling at Bev or Gail or Katie as she stood to see who Gail was waving at. But at the plan that had just formed in his head.

Gail and Katie came down the steps from the producing room as Bev came out of the booth.

"Sorry to intercepted," said Luke

"Oh no that's ok," said Gail

"I heard you singing the another day your sounded amazing I've been looking for you everywhere," said Luke

"How wonderful but Bev has to prepare for her showcase audition," said Gail

"Oh its okay you're in," said Luke looking over at Katie who was stood behind the trio.

Gail and Bev turned and smiled at each other as Luke looked up at Katie.

"I need to go and phone my father about this development?" said Luke he eyes still fixed on Katie and with that comment and a wink he exits the studio.

He hides himself in an alcove further down the hall and when Katie comes storming past.

"What the hell were you playing at in there?" asked Katie

"Is it a crime to wink at my gorgeous girlfriend?" asked Luke

Laughing Katie leaned against him as they walked off towards the car park.

"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?" asked Luke

"I'd love to," smiled Katie

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

Gail and Bev weren't happy they were livid the recording of Make You Believe had been wiped meaning Katie had to record it all over again.

So there she was again in the recording booth getting shouted at again and again.

"Your not getting it that was below par start again," ordered Gail

Katie got any idea.

"Could I maybe try a different song to get in the mood?" asked Katie

Gail agreed and Katie handed the technician the backing track for Run This Town.

Hold on cause I'm letting go  
I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo  
I'm gonna give you some till you want some more  
Cause all I see is an open door  
And I see where it's leading me  
All of this energy, been bottled up way too long  
It's powerful, powerful  
You see what I'm getting at  
I'm ready for all of that  
If I'm not a star, you're blind

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town tonight

I'm climbing high but there ain't no net  
You'd like to see me jump a bit  
Well everyday's just like Russian Roulette  
I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets  
Cause I'm tired of second best  
Tired of doing this  
Tired of hypocrites  
Twisted like licorice  
I'm crushing them in my fist  
Hushing their ignorance  
You had your chance, now's mine

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town

Tonight, nothing's standing in my way  
There's no obstacles anymore  
In a minute, I'll be on my way  
To the moment I've been waiting for

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town tonight

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
Run this town

I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
Run this town tonight  
Run this town, run this town tonight  
I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

"Very nice now Bev's song," ordered the Gail

Katie closed her eyes and imagined being in a studio at Kensington's Records, recording for her CD Luke smiling at her though the glass.

The music started and Katie threw herself into it.

Meanwhile Luke and Mickey were on the way to the studio when they heard Katie.

I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed  
I'm paying my dues, playing the role  
I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow  
I've got the whole world nodding "yes"  
Like some bobble heads

I'll break a sweat, if you wanna  
Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em  
The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched  
I swear there's no doubt I'm legit  
I'm no counterfeit

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

"That's Katie isn't it?" asked Mickey

"Yeah there making her record it again," sighed Luke

"Go in and stop it then," said Mickey

"Nah that will spoil the plan," said Luke

"Does Katie know about her CD?" asked Mickey

"No I'm going to tell her now," said Luke "Well when the demons let her go," he added

They hear Gail telling Katie she can go and then as Katie exits the studio. Luke grabs her.

"Hey you wanna grab a bite," smiled Luke

"Yeah but I need to get back to the house so we'd have to eat there," answered Katie

With Bev and Gail out it is just Luke, Katie and Victor for dinner. Once the meal is over Luke gives Victor a guitar lesson before leaving so he is not found with Katie.

Half an hour later Gail comes back and Katie is relived from her babysitting duties.

In the low light of the summer house Luke is sitting on Katie's bed with Katie and her guitar.

"I have a song for you," smiled Luke as he grabbed Katie's acoustic guitar and started playing a soft melody.

Don't break my heart before I give it to you  
Don't tell me no before I ask you to  
Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on  
there's too much to lose to be wrong

and it feels like there's something here  
but I wanna see it before it disappears  
and if there something real between me and you  
well are we both open to

All these possibilities  
so many little possibilities  
right in front of us  
close enough to touch  
and far enough to have some time to see  
All these possibilities  
whoa these possibilities  
are written in the stars  
we are who we are baby  
and I can't help but think that possibly  
there's possibilities

Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this  
Don't let me in if your not there  
what I'm feeling doesn't happen everyday  
so baby please play me fair

and it feels like there's something more  
than those crazy little crushes I've felt before  
when you move in close I can feel the rush  
and now we're so close we can touch

At this point Katie has curled up next to Luke and is looking up at him.

All these possibilities  
so many little possibilities  
right in front of us  
close enough to touch  
and far enough to have some time to see  
All these possibilities  
whoa these possibilities  
are written in the stars  
we are who we are baby  
and I can't help but think that possibly  
there's possibilities

"Is that the song we wrote the other day?" asked Katie

Luke nods.

"I told you it would go with your voice," smiled Katie

"How's your voice?" asked Luke

"You heard?" asked Katie

"Of course I did," smiled Luke

"It's feeling a little sore," sighed Katie

"Well no more singing or talking for you. You need it for the showcase next weekend," smiled Luke

"Speaking of the weekend," said Katie

"Yes I know it's our one year anniversary at the weekend," smiled Luke

"Just checking," smiled Katie

"I would never forget that it is the day that changed my life," smiled Luke

"How so?" asked Katie

"I met the woman I want to love forever," smiled Luke

Katie smiled and leaned up to kiss Luke and then they snuggle up Katie's bed and after turning the lights off they drift into a peaceful slumber encased in each other's arms.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

The day of the dance and Katie and Luke's one year anniversary. However Bev was on a mission to make Luke hers. Of course since Luke was completely besotted with Katie that would never ever happen. Though they do say never say never.

Angela had got a beautiful purple sari outfit for Katie that complimented her completion perfectly. A white see though veil was tied around her lower face obscuring that portion of her face from view. While a cloth of purple was wrapped around her hair and hung down her face kept in place by the tie from her veil. On the front of the cloth sat to gold circles that had beading attach to them, these beads drooped down her forehead ending at her eyebrows. Her upper torso was covered by a purple belly top that was a meshey material with a criss cross pattern that was slightly see though. From her waist hung a skirt in the same cloth as was on her head but this cloth had a deep opal stone in the centre of the waistband that was surrounded by a gold rim. Her wrists were jangling with the reams of bracelets that adjourned them. A gold costume necklace hung round her neck with other opal stone sitting in the centre of it. On her feet were purple dolly shoes. Angela had done a good job Luke was going to be blown away.

Luke himself was wearing a black mask with a black jacket with gold zip around his shoulder to he waist hung a red sash that had a gold brooch pinned to it. His legs were encased in beige trousers and his feet black shoes.

Luke had the perfect present for Katie for their anniversary. Without her knowledge her CD had been released and it had flown of the racks selling 2 million copies meaning Katie had a double platinum album within the first two weeks of it being on the market. The album had been heavily published without the Van Ravensway's or Katie's knowledge which was hard.

But now at the dance and on the evening of the year together it was time to tell her. They had spent the night hiding from Gail and Bev twisting this way and that when they danced to avoid detection.

"I have something to show you," smiled Luke

"What?" asked Katie her eyes gleaming with excitement

"Not here," smiled Luke grasping Katie's arm and pulling her from the dance out into the dark gardens and towards the lit up fountain.

Once outside and seated on the bench.

"The studio released your CD last week," said Luke

"Can they do that with my permission?" asked Katie

"I gave them permission but before you get angry there's more. It's already sold 2 million copies," he explained

"How?" asked Katie

"We publicised it a lot," shrugged Luke

"With out my knowledge?" asked Katie

"That was hard but we managed it," smiled Luke "So I would like to present you with this double platinum record," he added picking up a black frame of the floor and handing it to Katie.

With shaking hands she turned it over under the glass were two platinum records one overlaying the other and in the middle it had the name of her album Bless Myself to the right of the records was a picture of Katie. But underneath the records was a photo of her album and next to it a sliver plaque that was engraved with the words. Presented to Katie Gibbs to commemorate RIAA certified sale of more than 2,000,000 copies of Bless Myself.

After studying the frame for minutes Katie propped it up against the bench and launched herself at Luke who laughing hugged her.  
"Not very classy but can we celebrate with a pizza take away?" asked Katie with a smile

"Of course you're being officially presented with this award at the showcase next week," said Luke

"Ok," said Katie

"In front of Bev and Gail," he said

"Well that's when the plan commences doesn't it?" asked Katie

"It is," said Luke "Come on let's go get that pizza," he smiled

Katie nodded and grabbed her award before her and Luke strolled off arm in arm.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

It had finally come, the showcase. Bev was nervous but Katie was even more nervous. Luke who was already at the venue was sending her constant texts telling her to keep calm and it would all run smooth.

So dressed in a black dress with spaghetti straps, black leather jacket with black stiletto boots on her feet and her hair tumbling down her back she headed to the venue with Gail, Bev, Victor and Ravi (Tony).

"If I go down your going with me," snapped Bev as they waited backstage for the showcase to commence.

"If you go down I'm defiantly not," thought Katie with a smile

"What are you smiling at it's my moment not yours," snapped Bev

"Oh nothing," smiled Katie walking off to find Luke.

"How you doing?" asked Luke

"I'm ok Bev's stressed out she keeps snapping at me," said Katie

"So we're going to have all the acts first and Bev last with the expose in the middle and then the award and then you sing Bless Myself," explained Luke

Katie nodded "Let's hope it all goes to plan," she said trances of nervousness in her voice

"It's going to go fine," smiled Luke pulling her into an embrace.

"You're not the one who has to sing on stage," whispered Katie

"I'm going to be playing the guitar for Bless Myself I'm going to be right there with you," said Luke

To keep up pretences Katie headed away from Luke and went to greet Guy with Gail who promptly sent her off to help Bev.

Moments later Gail comes to find her.

"If you don't follow anything to plan Angela will never go to Juilliard do you understand?" asked Gail

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Katie

"I can and I will don't do anything to mess up Bev's performance or she can say bye-bye to her dreams and you will stay in the house for the rest of your life," snapped Gail

"I understand I won't do anything," stammered Katie

Gail headed on to tend to Guy and Katie headed of to find Luke.

"I can't do this," said Katie

"Yes you can," said Luke

"No I can't if I mess this up Angela is never going to go to Juilliard Gail's going make sure of it," said Katie

"We have lawyers Katie she can't get anyway with anything one wrong move and the studio can sue her," said Luke

Katie headed back to the music stand while Luke went to introduce Oral Majority to the stage.

During the performance Luke kept his eyes fixed on Katie sending her reassuring glances.

The connection between their eyes was cut as the performance finished and it was time to introduce Bev to the stage. Katie began to go pale and shaking. She couldn't do this not to her friend.

Just as Luke was introducing Bev to the stage Katie felt her legs give way and she collapses onto the floor, still conscious she let the floor support her as Bev took to the stage and she pressed the all important button that started her voice.

The press in the audience were baffled this wasn't Katie Gibbs this was her voice but it wasn't her.

Luke who was on the other side of the stage noticed Katie and rushed round backstage.

"You ok?" he asked

"I think so," said Katie

He helped her to her feet but then Victor and Ravi came to say hi.

But as she turned to say hi Victor disconnected and broke the iphone that was emitting Katie's voice across the venue.

The band continued playing and Bev froze on stage and turned to look at Katie just as Luke rushed back round backstage and onto stage.

"It seems we are having some technical issues with Bev's mic I'm sure they will be fixed momentarily," said Luke to the crowd.

Gail was now backstage and shouting at Katie as Luke started speaking to the crowd.

"Tonight is an important night for Wellesley and Kensington Records a night were a relationship is made between the two parties. As Wellesley find there most talented students Kensington find there next star. But tonight is a very important night for Kensington Records as our newest star is to receive a double platinum award for her debut album," announced Luke

The crowd cheered and Luke glanced to see Katie was no longer at the side of the stage. Ravi and Victor were pointing to the back of the backstage area.

"But you'll meet her later because I think the technical difficulty as been sorted," said Luke and with that he headed off stage.

The music started again and Luke could hear Katie singing, but not recorded she was singing live they now had there opportunity to expose Bev and Gail.

Gail was now back in the VIP area with Guy bragging about Bev.

As Bev started the second verse Luke found Katie and towed her to the back of the stage. As the words I've been exposed came from Katie's lips Luke gave her a little push though the curtains and Gail looked like thunder.

The press was going crazy as Katie made her debut performance and Bev was pushed off stage by the dancers. Gail was making her way back to the stage area to shout at Katie once again.

As the music stopped she expected Katie to come off stage but she stopped in her tracks as Luke went on stage.

"Everyone give it up for Kensington Records new star and double platinum selling artist Katie Gibbs," shouted Luke

Gail and Bev stood side by side their jaws to the ground as they watched Guy presented Katie with her award. The crowd were now shouting more.

"Sing something else," encouraged Luke

"Like what?" asked Katie

"The album's namesake," suggested Luke before he addressed the crowd.

"Do you all wanna hear her again?" asked Luke

The crowd went crazy.

The lights dimmed and Katie put on her microphone. And Luke started playing the guitar. Katie's dancers rushed on stage. This moment had been rehearsed over and over the dancers had their moves and Katie had hers. Everything was ready she just needed to sing and sing she did.

There's a little secret  
I would like to tell you  
There's a book of lies  
... I know they'll try to sell you  
And they'll try, and they'll try  
To convince you to buy you need 'em  
So the next time you're down  
Look inside not around.

I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.

Katie was lifted in the air by her dancers at the point.

Do you ever wonder  
How anything can make you cry  
Have yourself discover  
That the pain you feel  
Is the pain that you deny in your life  
So open up your eyes

Before she was lowered back to the stage and turned to Luke. Singing the next four lines to him and latching onto his hand with hers.

You can bless yourself  
There's no need for someone else  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself

Before she turned back round holding the last note. She walked to the front of the stage and went back to back with Luke as she sung the next few lines before turning to face him and walk backwards across the front of the stage Luke following.

I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.

With a fist in the air the song was finished. The lights dimmed again but the crowd was going crazy. But Katie only had eyes for one person. Luke. Who only had eyes for her and they met centre stage joining the lips together and coiling their arms around each other as they held each other in an embrace and whispers I love you's to each other.

Guy came up to the pair to congratulate them both but was interrupted by Gail.

"More lies Gail?" asked Guy

"Everyone lies in this business its called spin," said Gail

"We'll see what the school board says when I give them a call. And you'll be hearing from Katie's lawyers as well," said Guy walking away

Gail storms off and Angela, Mickey, Victor and Ravi huddled around Katie and Luke to congratulate them.

"You know this is going to be all over the papers tomorrow," whispered Luke

"Yeah but with you by my side we can conquer anything," smiled Katie looking up at him

"Of course we can," smiled Luke leaning down to meet Katie's lips with his.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
